


Only If For A Night

by ddyhsk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddyhsk/pseuds/ddyhsk
Summary: Within the large crowd of screaming people, Prompto couldn't resist the endless raging butterflies in his stomach. His heart stopped as the stage grew alight.





	

Prompto grabbed his keys hastily, driving as fast as the car could take him. The arena was huge and he only felt more anxious when he saw the tons of people lining up for tickets. Noctis Lucis Caelum was truly one of royalty; from his dark raven hair to the hard combat boots. His deep yet soothing voice always seemed to pierce through Prompto's body, he had only wanted to hear more of his music right then. Noctis and his squad was full of finesse as well. Gladiolus Amicitia, a handsome yet brooding man that was the only body guard for Noctis himself, and Ignis Scientia, the manager that helped schedule the largest gigs yet and help cover up the possible relationships before it had hit the local paper. Buying his tickets in a rush, Prompto stepped inside the biggest lobby yet. Girls with large banners with Noct's face plastered on it accompanied his view and parents with grim looks on their faces were there aswell. Finally giving a long sigh he headed toward the doors leading to the one arena that might make his heart stop forever. Once fully seated on the red leather chair in the second row, Prompto gazes around the room looking at all the many fans that are cheering Noctis' name. When the lights go out his heart starts to pound fast, his legs becoming like jelly as he tries to stand with others as they all scream. The bass starts and Prompto's breath is caught in his throat as the king himself rises from a platform under the stage, a spotlight showing his essence. Walking up to the one microphone at the front of the stage, Prompto can see what he is wearing. A dark top with combat pants cover Noctis, with large boots that rise above his ankles. A thin gold chain is hung loosely around his neck and Prompto can't even scream, his body completely frozen, waiting. It all starts with a slow song, Noct's soothing voice traveling throughout the whole arena, and it only gets better. Soon its fast, upbeat songs that have Prompto jumping and singing along, his mind a haze. It's over before he can process it, his heart and mind a mess while he walks back to his car. It was certainly a dream and he hopes for another.


End file.
